PC:Daragran (mazzoli)
---- Summary= Summary |-| StatBlock= Mini Stats for Combat Daragran - Male Dwarf Cleric 1 Status: Initiative: +1, Passive perception: 14, Passive Insight: 19 AC:16 Fort:12 Ref:11 Will:11 HP: 26/26 Bloodied: 13 Surge value: 6 Surges/day: 9 Speed: 5 squares, AP: 1, Second Wind: unused, Temporary HP: 0 Melee Basic Attack: +4 vs AC, 1d10+2 Powers: At Will: Lance of Faith, Righteous Brand Encounter: Divine Glow, Channel Divinity: Divine Fortune, Channel Divinity: Turn Undead, Healing Word Daily: Beacon of Hope |-| Fluff= Fluff Description Age: 42 Gender: Male Height: 4'8" Weight: 205 lbs Alignment: Unaligned Deity: Lauto Awaiting Changes Background Daragran comes from the Valley of Bone, and is a wild Dwarf, though personable. He has an obsession with death, and a reverence for it and its patron deity, Lauto. When asked to reconcile this with his healing duties as a cleric, he responds that you only get one opportunity to meet it, so you should make the best impression possible. Because of this preoccupation, he has something of a dark sense of humor. He is wise when he chooses to be, and can be calm under pressure, but he is also often impulsive and impetuous, saying that he prefers to sort out the details later. He has wandered afield from his homeland due to a mixture of an adventuresome spirit and some troubles with those in authority. Hooks Daragran has some problems with authority, often choosing to be contrary for no good reason. He has grown used to dealing with the fallout from this. This contrary nature is also extended to individuals, albeit usually good-natured in these cases. He has trouble resisting a challenge, though. Kicker Daragran is just trying to make his way in the world and doesn't much care for anything larger than himself. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 140 lb *'Heavy Load:' 280 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 700 lb |-| Tracking= Tracking Treasure Magic Items: * Wealth: + 100 gp starting gold - 85 gp starting equipment (Chainmail, Warhammer, Throwing Hammer, Adventurer's Kit, Holy Symbol) ----------------------- 15 gp Experience * Changes * Wishlist Awaiting Changes By Slot: Weapon: Armor: Neck: Arms: Hands: Head: Waist: Feet: Tattoo: Boon: By Level: Level-Up Planning Level 2: Feat: Utility Power: Level 3: Encounter Power: Level 4: Ability Scores: +1 Feat: Level 5: Daily Power: Level 6: Feat: Utility Power: Level 7: At-Will Power: Level 8: Ability Scores: +1 Feat: Level 9: Daily Power: Level 10: Feat: Utility: Level 11: Retrain Feat: Feat: Paragon Path: |-| Math= Math Class Features Cleric +2 Will Channel Divinity: Once per encounter you can invoke divine power, filling yourself with the might of your patron deity. With the divine might you invoke you can wield special powers, such as turn undead and divine fortune. Regardless of how many different uses for Channel Divinity you know, you can use only one such ability per encounter. The special ability or power you invoke works just like your other powers Healer's Lore: Your study of healing allows you to make the most of your healing prayers. When you grant healing with one of your cleric powers that has the healing keyword, add your Wisdom modifier to the hit points the recipient gains. Healing Word: Using the healing word power, clerics can grant their comrades additional resilience with nothing more than a short prayer. Ritual Casting: You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing you to use magic rituals. You possess a ritual book, and it contains two rituals you have mastered: the Gentle Repose ritual and one other 1st-level ritual of your choice. Racial Features Dwarf Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allarian, Magari Skill Bonuses: +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance Cast Iron Stomach: +5 racial bonus to saving throws against poison. Dwarven Resilience: You can use your second wind as a minor action instead of a standard action. Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the throwing hammer and the warhammer. Encumbered Speed: You move at your normal speed even when it would normally be reduced by armor or a heavy load. Other effects that limit speed (such as difficult terrain or magical effects) affect you normally. Stand Your Ground: When an effect forces you to move-through a pull, a push, or a slide-you can move 1 square less than the effect specifies. This means an effect that normally pulls, pushes, or slides a target 1 square does not force you to move unless you want to. In addition, when an attack would knock you prone, you can immediately make a saving throw to avoid falling prone. Feats Expert Ritualist Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Magari |-| Approvals= Approvals LEVEL 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval